Don't Dream It's Over
by AttitudeEra1997
Summary: The chaos of this life threw them together but Finn helped Amanda feel like herself again... so why are others constantly trying to pull them apart? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. There is Freedom Within

_**January 26th 2016, SmackDown taping set to air January 28th, 20 minutes ago…**_

 _Amanda was sore all over from the match with Ashley… but the place that hurt the worst was her lower back._

 _Her tailbone… and it felt personal to her that Ashley targeted it._

 _As Finn lightly massaged Amanda's back, Amanda saw Ashley nearby… and Amanda pulled herself up, limping over to her and Finn started to follow after Amanda but Bryan stopped him._

" _Let her, Tiny needs to let it out at Ash." Bryan explained._

 _Ashley was startled when she was grabbed by her hair and yelled out as Amanda dragged her down the hallway._

" _It's one thing to distance yourself from me, it's another to try to injure me in the exact area that your boyfriend did!" Amanda replied after letting go of Ashley._

" _Boyfriend? I don't know what the fuck you are talking about." Ashley responded._

" _Quit lying, I know you're seeing Seth! Does he tell you that he goes off at me every chance he gets like Kyle would at you?! Yet you're convinced that Finn is bad for me, you can't tell a good man apart from an abuser or a serial cheater!" Amanda replied angrily, Ashley turning angry and slapping Amanda… who pulled her fist back and slammed it between Ashley's eyes, Ashley stumbling back._

 _Finn and Bryan heard crashing and ran to where it was echoing from, pulling the two apart and Amanda and Ashley trying to fight again._

" _That's enough out of both of you, calm down!" Finn responded as he held on tight to Amanda, Bryan turning to Ashley._

" _She's your sister, what's the matter with you?!" Bryan asked._

" _She's being a little bitch that's fucking why!" Ashley growled._

" _I'm being honest, we've barely spent any time together lately! Once again, you threw me aside for a fucking cheap fling! Well you know what, it's the last time! Go cry to someone else when he leaves you behind!" Amanda shouted before Finn guided her away from there._

" _I don't cry I just get revenge!" Ashley yelled._

" _Yeah and throw her aside when she just wants to know if you're alright! And stomping on her back?! That was personal!" Bryan responded, Ashley glaring at him._

" _I was following the damn script!" Ashley growled._

" _The hell you were, what if you damaged her spine?!" Bryan yelled._

" _Well you know what they say, accidents happen." Ashley said before walking away._

" _Stubborn worse than Dakota." Bryan responded before he left._

 _He knew Ashley's actions towards Amanda were intentional..._

 **Present time…**

"I don't care what she says, that was damn personal of her! Charles Robinson disqualified her and he wasn't scripted to." Amanda responded as Finn examined her bruised right hand.

"Just calm down… once you both are calmed, then apologize." Finn replied.

"Nope, she's not getting an apology from me. She pulled this with Kyle and he was trying to kill her!." Amanda responded as Finn cradled her face in his hands. "Seth… is why she's been distancing from me. She believes his bullshit and that's why she won't let herself get to know you." She explained as they held each other and Luke walked in, closing the door behind him.

"The south hallway looks like a crime scene." Luke explained.

"Mandy and Ash nearly killed each other." Finn responded, startling Luke.

"Why were you two fighting?" Luke asked.

"She went off script and stomped onto my back." Amanda responded, Luke cringing when he saw the bruises.

"Oohh she's a tough one, no wonder all the boys want her. I still don't know why she's single." Luke replied.

"She's not, Seth's got her. Slimy little son of a bitch." Amanda responded.

"Wait her and Seth are together?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yes." Amanda replied.

"Damn those two are seriously good actors." Luke said in response.

"What they are is destructive to each other." Amanda replied as Finn got her to sit down and put an ice pack on her back.

"Maybe they'll realize that and walk away from each other." Finn responded.

Ashley had gotten cleaned off and dressed and picked up her phone to see a text from Seth.

' _I'm waiting for you in the hotel room ;)'_

' _I'm leaving now be there soon babe.'_ Ashley replied.

When she reached it, they kissed… and Seth saw that her face was bruised.

"Amanda punched me in the face after the match, claiming my stomp to her back was an 'personal attack'." Ashley explained.

"But I know what you were doing you were following the script." Seth responded before pinning Ashley against the wall.

"Yeah but she doesn't see it like that." Ashley said.

"Well that does hurt when the back gets injured." Seth explained.

"I know but there was no need for the way she acted." Ashley responded.

"Balor take her side?" Seth questioned, Ashley nodding.

"Why is she around him anyway?" Ashley responded.

"I don't know but he thinks that I'm bad to her and thinks I've been using her and because of that, so does she." Seth replied.

"And she thinks you are bad for me." Ashley said.

"See why I don't like Finn being around her? He twists her head around." Seth responded, Ashley starting to think.

It was when Amanda and Finn were in the lobby that he stopped to talk to Bayley and Amanda headed to the elevator… and was pulled into it by Ashley and Seth, Ashley having slammed the emergency stop button.

"Better let me out of here or I'll rip your throats out!" Amanda threatened after pushing them away and pushing them hard enough to make them hit the elevator walls.

"No, you're gonna listen to us and stay away from Finn!" Ashley responded.

"Fuck you, bitch! He's good to me, unlike your psycho boyfriend!" Amanda replied after texting ' _Trapped in elevator by Seth and Ashley, alert hotel security!'_ to Finn and putting her phone away.

Finn turned away from Bayley and saw the text and told the desk clerk, who called hotel security.

"What is it with both of them?!" Bayley responded angrily as they reached the elevator and started hitting their hands against the doors, which angered Ashley.

"You better do what we ask, Amanda, because I seriously would hate to wreck that pretty little face of his." Ashley replied.

"And that proves how badly the pills and booze wrecked your brain!" Amanda responded, dropkicking Ashley before grabbing her duffel bag and the doors being opened by the system override, Finn helping Amanda out of there and holding her.

"Don't think you will win this war, Amanda. You've just pissed off the wrong person." Ashley growled as Seth helped her up.

"Only one calling war is you, Ashley. Have fun playing by yourself!" Finn responded before he, Amanda and Bayley left and Seth closed the doors.

"She's flipped." Seth replied.

"Oh yeah she flipped alright!" Ashley muttered, Seth knowing she was pissed at Amanda's comment about Ashley's addictions.

But they knew Amanda had made her choice.


	2. There is Freedom Without

"They're not gonna hurt you anymore, Darlin'." Finn replied as he lightly brushed Amanda's shoulder length hair back.

"Those two are gonna be the death of me!" Amanda responded angrily as Finn had an ice pack held to her bruised right shoulder and Bayley was sending pictures of Amanda's bruises to Jeff as well as a text.

' _Your sister flipped out at Mandy, Ash and her new boyfriend dragged Mandy into an elevator and tried to get her away from Finn!'_

' _Boyfriend?! Who the hell is she seeing?!'_ Jeff responded.

' _Seth Rollins. 6'1, dark hair, brace on his right knee from a recent injury, torn ACL, torn MCL, torn Meniscus.'_ Bayley replied.

' _Alright, thanks Bayley.'_ Jeff responded.

"I'm gonna go and let you guys get some rest." Bayley replied before she hugged Amanda and Finn and left, Finn helping a pajama clad Amanda into the king sized bed and throwing the ice pack away before climbing under the covers and holding Amanda.

"Hey you…" Finn responded, lightly tilting Amanda's face up so she could look at him. "No one is gonna hurt you anymore and they're not gonna pull us apart, not Ashley, not Seth… you're safe, Mandy." He whispered before kissing her on her forehead and their arms wrapped around each other before they settled into sleep.

It was when it was morning that Amanda opened her eyes and looked around… Finn was asleep still, his head on her right shoulder and she lightly ran the fingers on her right hand through his hair.

She closed her eyes again, Finn nuzzling his face into her neck and Amanda smiling slightly as it tickled her skin… and they opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"It's quiet…" Amanda responded in a whisper, Finn noticing that she was right… the part of the hotel they were in was quiet and so was the city except for the early morning traffic.

Finn's phone chimed and he saw a text from TJ.

' _I know Ash flipped out at Tiny, how are they?'_

' _Mandy's bruised up and Ash and Seth are trying to keep me away from Mandy. They even went so far as to dragging Mandy into the elevator last night and trying to keep her there.'_ Finn responded. "TJ won't believe it but it's the truth. What they did was assault and attempted kidnapping." He replied after seeing the look on Amanda's face.

"I shouldn't have shot my mouth off about Ash's addictions but she and Seth need to know that I won't be controlled." Amanda responded before they saw another text from TJ.

' _Is this guy anything like Kyle was?'_

' _Not to Ash, not that we know of. Seth has been really damn cruel to Mandy though, hitting her, yelling at her, blaming her for things he's done and saying that I'm the horrible one_ _for her. At this point, I'm tempted to take Mandy out of the country for a few days so she and I can relax.'_ Finn responded as he held Amanda close to him.

' _I'll talk to Ash, you keep Mandy safe.'_ TJ replied.

' _Good luck, TJ.'_ Finn responded before he and Amanda got up out of the bed to get their day started off… they didn't normally stay in hotels when in Tampa, they typically stayed at John's house.

But given that they were too tired to drive there, they got a hotel room instead.

At the same time, Ashley heard her phone ringing and answered it.

"Before you start off, I know what you and your boyfriend did to Mandy and honestly, are you even thinking straight Ash?! Why are you once again with someone who's physically and emotionally abusive?!" Jeff responded, startling Ashley.

"And a fuck you too." Ashley muttered.

"Of course you'd say that. It's gonna take you or Mandy ending up in the hospital or her ending up in a morgue for you to get it." Jeff replied.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say brother. Listen I'm capable of living my own damn life so stop being such a control freak." Ashley said.

"Says the hypocrite trying to pull Mandy away from Finn." Jeff responded, which angered Ashley.

"Oh really, you are calling me a hypocrite?!" Ashley demanded.

"Has he ever hurt her in any way?! No, he hasn't! You and Mr. Rollins just feel abandoned!" Jeff replied.

"Remember this Jeff I was the bitch that strangled you I can do much worse. Back the fuck off." Ashley said, before hanging up.

Ashley heard her phone chime and saw a text from TJ.

' _The carnage last night was horrifying. And the elevator incident was unnecessary.'_

' _Are you sober for once, TJ?'_ Ashley responded.

' _Yeah. Look, just let Tiny and Finn be, they're not hurting anyone.'_ TJ replied.

' _Fine whatever.'_ Ashley responded.

As Seth woke up, he stood up and walked over before wrapping his arms around Ashley's waist.

"Is TJ being serious?" Seth asked after seeing the texts.

"Yeah but I have no intention of letting Mandy and her smooth talking boytoy live peacefully." Ashley replied before they kissed. "Is it just me or has everyone gone blind?"

"Probably have, we both know Mandy's had some bad boyfriends." Seth explained.

"Yeah and everyone is convinced you are a bad one to me." Ashley said.

"They're wrong about me." Seth responded.

"And I don't give a fuck about what they think." Ashley replied.

The two kissed again before going to get ready for their day.

At John's house, John noticed that Amanda was limping slightly and walked over to her.

"You hurt your back, didn't you?" John asked as they sat down.

"I think Ashley's trying to kill me." Amanda responded, John seeing the bruises once Amanda turned around and lifted up her shirt and John cringing. "Is it wrong to think that she might've relapsed? Even TJ said that she was out of control." She explained after fixing her shirt and turning back to John, who carefully hugged her.

"Once she's away from whatever or whoever is messing with her mind, she'll be how she was, Sis." John responded after they let go.

After changing into swimwear and getting into the hottub with Finn, Amanda heard her phone ring and ignored it as she knew it was Ashley.

" _Hey, it's Mandy, leave a message or don't. If this is a business call, then use the right number."_

"Just ignore her, she'll cool off." Finn responded… but it was clear that Ashley was furious about Jeff knowing about her and Seth.

" _This is what I get for trying to protect you from someone who just sees you as a cheap fuck until he moves on to the next unsuspecting girl-"_

And Amanda had enough and blocked both Ashley's and Seth's numbers, Finn wrapping his arms around her.

After getting cleaned off and into pajamas, Amanda was listening to _Angel_ by Depeche Mode and looking through some brochures and travelling books for different countries.

Most were about the UK and Japan… while she had been to the countries before, they were for business reasons so she hadn't had much vacation time there.

She closed out Spotify and set her IPhone 6 and rose gold earbuds aside and Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned against him, Finn kissing her on the side of her head.

She always felt safest with him.


End file.
